une certaine banalité
by colline26400
Summary: Martin a dix ans. Il rentre au collège. Heureux de découvrir un nouveau monde, celui des adolescents, il découvrira finalement un univers bien plus intéressant que celui qu’il avait espéré. Il se sent enfin à sa place et souhaite partir le plus vite possible apprendre la magie, mais ce n’est pas forcément l’avis de ses parents...
1. Chapter 1

**une certaine banalité**

Hey les mecs ! (et les filles évidemment)

Cette histoire parle de Martin, un moldu qui découvre sa nature de sorcier. Ses parents, complètement contre tout ce qui est anormal, ne sont pas vraiment d'accord. Sauf qu'en fait, pour qu'un enfant soit sorcier, c'est pas par hasard... cette fanfic sera un parallèle entre Poudlard (parce qu'il ne peut pas y échapper notre Martin), et sa vie chez lui, essayant de trouver qui dans sa famille est sorcier également. Ces recherches vont finalement le mener à bien plus que cela...

Banale, sa famille ? Pas tant que ça !

Allez, je vous spoile pas trop haha, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** \- Maman ! Il reste du Nutella ?

\- Je crois pas, va vérifier !

Martin courut dans la cuisine, et glissa soudain sur le carrelage. Il regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il habitait dans la jolie ville de Bath, connue pour ses bains romains qui attiraient des centaines de visiteurs chaque année, mais qu'il n'avait jamais visités. La vie en ville ne permet pas toutes les folies que l'on pense au départ, comme un habitant de la campagne ne montera pas tous les cols de sa région. Et Martin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter complètement sa ville, enfermé dans la routine et son quartier qu'il connaissait bien, refusant peut-être de s'ouvrir au monde.

Revenons à notre histoire. Martin courait, est tombé sur le carrelage et a regardé par la fenêtre. Déjà mal en point, il tardait à se relever, souffrant de douleurs au coccis. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit.

 _* Un oiseau ? Dans la maison ! *_

Il regarda au dessus de lui, et ne put éviter la lettre qui lui tombait sur le visage.

\- Aïe !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon chéri ?

\- J'ai reçu un truc sur la tête ! Viens voir !

Alors que Chantal, sa mère, accourait, il se pencha pour regarder de plus près ce qu'il y était écrit.

 **"Monsieur Martin Wartell**

 **17 Barthelemy Road**

 **BATH, England"**

Sa mère arrivant, essoufflée, il lui tendit la lettre. Elle la lut, puis le dévisagea d'un œil bizarre.

\- Tu sais d'où ça vient ? demanda Martin

\- Aucune idée. Ouvre la !

Martin commença à lire.

 ** _* COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

 ** _Directeur : Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Ordre de Merlin : 1ère classe_**

 ** _Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_**

 ** _Cher Mr Wartell,_**

 ** _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._**

 ** _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._**

 ** _Étant donnée votre nature de moldu, un tuteur vous sera assigné dans les plus brefs délais, et viendra vous accompagner et vous aider dans vos débuts dans le monde magique._**

 ** _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Wartell, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._**

 ** _Filius Flitwick_**

 ** _Directeur-adjoint *_**

Martin, pensant à une farce, tendit la lettre à Chantal.

Celle-ci blêmit, puis se rattrapa.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque "Poudlard", et puis des sorciers ? C'est ridicule. De toute évidence, ça doit être les gamins de Ricul Park qui ont voulu faire une blague.

Ces enfants dont elle parlait erraient la nuit, et étaient à l'origine de toutes les farces de la ville. Cela ne pouvait, selon Martin, qu'être d'eux.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela, et sa journée se passa de manière tout à fait normale. Le surlendemain était son anniversaire, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte d'avoir 11 ans ! Même si, selon lui, être né le 26 Août n'était pas un cadeau : la reprise des cours ne l'enchantait gère...

* * *

11 h 59.

11 h 59 et 30 secondes.

et 45 secondes.

et 50 secondes.

et 55 secondes.

et 59 secondes.

\- Joyeux Anniversaiiire Choupi !

\- Merci papa, plus besoin de m'appeller Choupi par contre...

\- Allez, au lieu de ronchonner, ouvre tes cadeaux offerts par tes parents préférés !

\- Ça va que j'ai que vous, sinon je pense que vous seriez pas dans le top 5 des meilleurs parents.

\- Calme ta crise d'ado, sinon t'as pas de cadeaux !

Martin retira le premier papier cadeau avec impatience. C'était le plus gros, le plus attrayant.

\- la Nintendo 64 ! Génial ! Je vais pouvoir la montrer à tout le monde ! Tout le monde a une playstation, et celle là vient de sortir, et je l'ai ! Merci beaucoup !

\- On hésitait avec une orange, puis on s'est souvenu que c'était pour Noël les oranges.

\- Arrêtez, c'est pas marrant !

\- On rigole pas !

\- Je vous crois pas.

\- Tu devrais.

Martin fit la moue, puis entreprit d'ouvrir le second paquet, quand la sonnette retentit.

\- Tiens, qui peut bien être là ? demanda Chantal

Martin ne répondit pas, mais, se souvenant de sa lettre de quelques jours plus tôt, il rattrapa sa mère qui descendait les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Martin l'ouvrit en toute hâte sans se poser de questions. Derrière elle, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvait juché contre le mur. Il serait paru normal si il n'était pas vêtu d'une longue robe noire.

\- Bonjour. Suis-je bien chez Andrew et Chantal Wartell ?

\- En effet, répondit cette dernière.

\- Je m'appelle Ernie McMillan. Je suis le tuteur sorcier de Martin. Je suis ici pour vous convaincre de l'existence de la sorcellerie, ce qui risque d'être compliqué, des conséquences que cela implique pour votre fils et des décisions que vous allez devoir être amenés à faire.

\- Je pense que vous vous trompez, mister. La magie n'existe pas. Je peux vous conseiller une bonne cure de désintox, l'établissement est peu coûteux et est à l'autre bout de la rue.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit point nécessaire, madame.

En disant ces mots, il avait sorti un bâton et avait fait sortir de celui ci des fleurs, afin de lui offrir présentément. Chantal refusa, n'admettant pas ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Pas mal, monsieur le magicien ! Vous savez, j'ai également appris à faire des tours de passe passe à l'école. Mais je dois admettre que vous vois débrouillez très bien ! répliqua la mère très embarrassée de Martin.

\- Attends ! Maman !

\- Ça ne sert à rien Martin, tu sais, des charlatans, j'en connais ! Et puis, des sorciers ? Quelle idée !

\- Mais quand j'ai failli m'étouffer l'année dernière ! Ce n'était pas naturel, j'en suis sûr !

\- Ne pense plus à ça, Martin, dit Andrew.

-Pap...

Mais déjà celui-ci avait refermé la porte à la tête du jeune homme. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, plusieurs fois, tandis que Martin, triste, avait eu une lueur d'espoir. Il regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant le jeune homme, et le trouva, devant la porte d'entrée, écrivant une lettre. Effrayé, Martin le vit jeter la lettre sur le paillasson, tourner sur lui-même. Puis disparaître.

Comme par magie.

* * *

Martin se précipita dehors, prit la lettre, referma la porte. Il dissimula le courrier sous ses vêtements, puis prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes.

Il ferma la porte à clés, puis ouvrit la lettre avec empressement.

Bonjour Martin.

J'imagine que tes parents ne sont pas très réceptifs aux histoires telles que la sorcellerie. Même en leur prouvant, il me serait certainement impossible de leur faire admettre. Le problème étant que la date de ton anniversaire est le 26 Août, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour tenter de les convaincre : le Train Express vers Poudlard part dans quatre jours, et nous devons impérativement avoir fait tes courses de rentrée avant. Si tu rates le train, il sera très compliqué de te faire accéder à l'école.

Je te demande 3 choses :

\- réfléchis vraiment si tu penses être ou non magique. Il a certainement dû se passer des choses, depuis plusieurs années, inexplicables, et c'est à toi de t'en rappeler.

\- quand tu seras certain que tout cela n'était pas normal, demandes toi comment on pourrait persuader tes parents en trois jours, et si tu penses que ce n'est pas possible, réponds moi en écrivant sur cette lettre.

\- par ailleurs, si tu doutes encore de l'existence de la magie, regarde à ta fenêtr 23 du matin.

Ernie *

\- Martin ?

\- Oui maman, j'arrive ! arriva-t-il à crier, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Martin réfléchit. Il ne comprenait clairement plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il y avait 99 % de chances que ce soit une bêtise, pourtant il avait envie d'y croire, il avait envie que tout cela soit réel. C'était certainement stupide, mais, pourquoi pas ?

Il regarda sa montre. Minuit 25. Finalement, après une brève hésitation, il pensa qu'il ne dirait rien à ses parents, puis sortit des toilettes tout en laissant la lettre dans sa chambre au passage.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Martin eu la sensation que les trois jours qui suivraient seraient assez déconcertants.

* * *

Il était 1 h 45 quand la fête en honneur de son anniversaire se termina. Il avait ouvert les quelques cadeaux qui lui restaient, avait un peu fait semblant d'être de bonne humeur durant une heure et demie, mais finalement, enfin, ses parents lui demandèrent d'aller dormir. Remarque qu'il accepta sans chamaillement, contrairement aux autres années, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Andrew et Chantal, mais qui ne firent aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas que leur fils brise cet effort par esprit de contradiction.

Martin monta dans sa chambre. Il relut la lettre, quinze fois, puis répondit "non" avec son nouveau stylo plume. Ses parents étaient les moins croyants du monde. Jamais ils ne seraient convaincus de l'existence de la sorcellerie.

La stupéfaction dans ses yeux quelques secondes après sa réponse aurait été un instant mémorable pour n'importe quel témoin. En effet, l'encre avait tout simplement disparu, puis avait été remplacée par un autre texte. Une nouvelle écriture.

"Bien. Ouvre la fenêtre, Martin. Il est 2 h 22."

Tant de temps était passé ? Non, c'était impossible, Martin était rentré il y a une minute à peine !

Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci regarda sa montre, il était bel et bien 2 h 22. Étrange.

Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, puis l'ouvrit. Dessus se trouvait un petit cordon. Martin tenta de le prendre dans ses mains, mais dès qu'il le toucha, il se sentit crocheté par le nombril, comme si il était un vulgaire ver qu'on avait attaché à une canne à pêche. Il se vit voler, cria de toutes ses forces et se réveilla, tremblotant, dans une chambre toute éclairée. Comme s'il avait percuté le plafond.

Martin se releva, pantelant, puis observa où il était. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était dans une chambre, qui lui semblait éclairée par... le soleil. Le soleil ? Comment ça le soleil ? Il était censé faire nuit ! Déjà qu'il avait complètement changé d'endroit, il avait également changé d'heure.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'ahurissement, il se décida à paniquer.

Il hurla, tapa contre la porte durant 10 minutes, puis, épuisé et sans voix, s'assit contre un mur et pleura à chaudes larmes.

* * *

C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! C'est là que je me rends compte que c'est long d'écrire x)

N'hésitez pas à poster une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit. Martin sursauta et reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et n'arriva pas à dire un mot.

En apercevant Martin, dans un coin sombre, sanglotant, Ernie ne put s'empêcher de grommeler " _ces premières années, c'est toujours pareil. Ils pleurent vraiment pour rien..."_ pour lui même, mais Martin l' jeune garçon releva la tête, un peu rassuré par la présence d'un homme qu'il avait déjà vu. Puis curieux, il sécha les larmes sur ses joues et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Les premières années ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je parlais des gens de ton âge, les enfants qui rentrent en première année à poudlard.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Poudlard, la magie, c'est vraiment réél ?

\- Et bien, demanda Ernie, qu'en penses-tu ?

Martin, surpris par cette question, pensa qu'il pouvait bien y réfléchir plus tard. Mais là, il était dans une chambre inconnue, il faisait jour alors qu'il était deux heures du matin, et il ne trouvait pas cela normal.

\- Je pense que vous devriez d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Où suis-je ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Ernie McMillan. Je suis ton tuteur sorcier, et tu es mon premier élève, donc je suis assez fier de t'avoir, parce que tu n'as pas l'air stupide. À Poudlard, j'étais à Poufsouffle. Durant la guerre, j'ai combattu contre Vol... eh, mais tu sais rien de tout ça, j'avais oublié ! Bon, je t'expliquerai plus tard la guerre, histoire de ne pas te dégoûter directement avec la magie.

En tout cas, saches qu'il est bien deux heures du matin, mais que j'ai créé une lumière artificielle pour ne pas t'effrayer plus encore. Vous, les moldus, avez un problème avec la nuit, tout vous effraye.

Tu es dans un hôtel d'un quartier sorcier de Londres. En touchant le cordon bleu sur ta fenêtre, tu as été victime d'un enchantement qu'on appelle un Portoloin, et qui te permet de changer de lieu facilement. Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai chez toi demain matin.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce vous voulez me dire ?

\- Eh bien, premièrement, de te convaincre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, de l'existence de la magie. Ensuite, de t'expliquer les bases de celle-ci, comme les évènements récents ou, d'un côté plus pratique, comment te servir de la magie avec une baguette. Et ensuite, d'organiser avec toi les trois prochains jours, puisque dans 4 jours, tu seras dans un train en direction du nord de l'écosse, et ce n'est pas rien, crois moi.

Bien ! Procédons à la première étape.

Ernie sortit sa baguette, puis, d'un geste maîtrisé, fit s'envoler tous les objets présents dans la salle. Ils lévitèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, quand, d'un geste brusque, il abaissa sa baguette. Tout alla se fracasser contre le plancher. Aucun objet ne fut épargné : la gravité avait eu raison d'eux.

Alors que Martin, d'un air horrifié, contemplait le spectacle ahuri, Ernie eut un petit rictus en le voyant.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Martin crut que les objets remontaient dans le temps. Il se recollaient, remontaient en l'air, puis se redisposaient à leur place initiale. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit que tout se remettait en place, comme dans un film.

A cet instant, une pensée l'envahit. _La magie existait, et Ernie était bel et bien un sorcier, aussi gentil ou méchant qu'il soit._

Quand tous les objets furent remis à leur place, Martin, d'une voix hésitante, dit :

\- C'est bon, je vous crois ! Maintenant, expliquez moi tout, je vais aller dans une école magique ?

\- Parfait ! Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Mais avant, ne me vouvoie plus s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! A peine dix ans de plus que toi, tu sais ?

\- D'accord... Ernie ?

\- C'est ça. Donc, pour commencer, Poudlard. C'est bien une école pour apprendre la magie. Tu y auras plusieurs cours : de la Défense, de la métamorphose, des potions, de la Botanique, des Sortilèges, tout y est enseigné pour faire le tour des bases de la magie. Ne t'inquiète pas de ne rien connaître : tous les nouveaux élèves sont dans le même cas que toi !

\- Mais comment je vais faire pour y aller ?

\- Le 1 er septembre, un train partira de Londres pour t'emmener directement là-bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'accompagnerai. Le train, c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire des amis. Tu sais, j'y ai rencontré mon meilleur ami actuel, Justin !

\- Mais... certaines personnes connaissent déjà la magie avant d'arriver à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sont les enfants des sorciers. Eux, ils sont un peu avantagés, puisque depuis tout petits, ils savent qu'ils vont aller à Poudlard. Donc ils peuvent parfaitement prendre de l'avance.

\- Et bien, tu viens de me dire qu'on était tous au même niveau, du coup ce n'est pas vraiment vrai !

\- En fait, la plupart n'ont pas pris d'avance. Souvent, ce sont plutôt les non-sorciers, ou moldus, qui, passionnés par le nouveau monde qu'ils découvrent, se mettent à vouloir tout comprendre ! C'est le cas d'une connaissance, Hermione, qui a entre autres sauvé le monde sorcier i mois, elle était carrément brillante !

\- Il y a eu une guerre ?

\- C'est très compliqué. Tes camarades de maison te résumeront plus en détails, mais en effet, il y a eu une longue guerre. Un mage noir, nommé... Voldemort, avait réussi à séparer son âme pour ne pas mourir si on le tuait. Finalement, Harry Potter, un ancien camarade de classe désigné par une prophétie a réussi à tuer tous les bouts de son âme pour arriver enfin à le tuer, et ce il y a moins de deux mois. Si Voldemort avait gagné, je ne serais ici aujourd'hui et tu n'aurais pas reçu de lettre. Le monde magique aurait été en feu. M'enfin ! heureusement, tout cela n'est pas arrivé, et tout va à peu près bien.

\- Donc, demanda Martin, si je comprends bien, vous avez échappé à la catastrophe de peu ?

\- C'est ça, et toi aussi. N'oublie pas que tu es un sorcier également ! Bon, tu ne le savais pas avant hier, mais tu as bien te rendre compte de certaines choses dans ton enfance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois, oui. J'ai sauvé un ami de la noyade, je ne sais pas trop comment. En fait, il est tombé dans l'eau, on était en voyage scolaire, et quand j'ai vu qu'il ne remontait pas, je me suis concentré et j'ai réussi, sans savoir comment, à le voir dans l'eau. Il se débattait, et paniquait, mais moi je me suis senti très calme. Et puis j'ai réussi à lui insuffler de l'air, ce qui a créé une bulle d'oxygène autour de lui. Il a pu nager jusqu'à la surface. Personne ne l'a jamais su. Même lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il passé. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, mais en fait j'en suis assez fier. C'était il y a un an, peut-être moins, je ne sais plus bien.

\- Et bien ! Je connais des sorciers qui font des choses bien moins classes avec leur magie d'enfant ! Un ami a découvert qu'il était sorcier quand son oncle l'a fait tomber du troisième étage. Il a rebondit. Et c'est moins stylé que toi ! D'autres épisodes ?

\- J'ai failli m'étouffer durant mon sommeil i ans. J'étais tout petit et j'avais quelques problèmes d'apnée du sommeil. Mais cette nuit, mon corps en a eu assez, et mon coeur a arrêté de battre. Je pense que ma magie s'est manifestée en tout dernier recours, alors que j'étais aux portes de la mort, et elle m'a fait léviter au dessus de mon lit jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, et là j'ai pu respirer correctement. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me croire, et m'ont toujours dit que j'avais rêvé. Pourtant, je garde un souvenir très distinct de cet épisode. Des deux, en fait.

\- C'est normal, tout ce qui est relié à la magie accroît la mémoire. Très peu de sorciers le savent, je l'ai appris il y a peu. Prépare toi à subir une croissance de mémoire en arrivant à Poudlard, ton organisme se sentira enfin bien à sa place et le fera savoir. En tout cas, ce que tu me dis me semble très juste, tu m'as l'air très intelligent.

Martin rougit, puis demanda :

\- Et à part ça, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?

\- Hmm... Je t'ai expliqué pour l'histoire le plus urgent, et pour Poudlard... ah ! Bien sûr que si ! Je ne t'ai parlé du plus important ! Les maisons !

\- Des maisons ? On ne dort pas tous au même endroit j'espère !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir. En arrivant, tu seras placé dans une des quatres maisons de Poudlard : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard. J'étais à Poufsouffle.

\- Quelles sont les différences entre elles ? On n'y est pas placé par hasard j'imagine, pour une école de magie ?

\- Tu imagines très bien. En fait, on est réparti selon son caractère initial, celui qui n'a pas été changé par rapport à ses expériences. Si on va à Poufsouffle, c'est parce qu'on est naturellement loyal, travailleur, et patient. Si tu es réparti à Gryffondor, c'est que tu n'as pas peur de foncer tête baissée dans les choses, que tu es courageux et déterminé. Si tu vas à Serdaigle, c'est que tu es intelligent, sage, et que tu veux tout connaître. Enfin, si tu es placé à Serpentard, c'est ton ambition et ta ruse que tu dois remercier.

\- Et comment est-on répartis ?

\- Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Martin ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait des millions de questions qui lui venaient en tête, mais elles attendraient. Il ne sentait pas vraiment l'importance de les poser à cet instant.

\- Bien ! reprit Ernie. Il est temps de passer à la troisième étape. Sais-tu si tes parents avaient prévu quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? Ou pour une autre occasion ?

\- Je crois qu'ils souhaitaient plutôt se reposer avant la reprise.

\- Parfait. Bon, ce que je te propose, c'est que je pose un portoloin demain à 14 h devant ta chambre, de la même manière que celui de cette nuit.

\- Comment le verrai-je ? Et si jamais mes parents entrent dans ma chambre ?

\- J'installerai un dispositif d'alarme devant ta chambre, et tu sauras quand tes parents toqueront chez toi. Je te transplanerai directement à cet instant.

\- Transplaner ?

\- Ca signifie que je te transporterai de manière immédiate chez toi.

\- C'est pratique.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et... maintenant ?

\- Prépare toi. La première fois, ça donne souvent envie de vomir.

Martin attrapa le bras d'Ernie, et se sentit tout à coup transporté, comme s'il volait. Il tourbillonnait en l'air. Au bout de quelques temps, il ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, il cilla et vit qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, avec Ernie à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main, puis repartit en tournant sur lui-même. Un peu nauséeux, Martin se coucha, éteint sa lumière. Son réveil lui indiquait 3 h 40. Il prédit un réveil compliqué, puis s'écroula et commença à penser. Finalement, complètement mort, il sombra dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

* * *

Waah, deuxième chapitre de terminé ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Son réveil sonna 30. Se relevant avec un peu de difficultés, Martin se pencha pour l'arrêter, quand il se souvint de la conversation de la veille, ou plutôt de quelques heures auparavant, et renonça à se lever, cliquant sur _Snooze._ Il répéta ce geste durant deux heures, avant de se résigner à enfin se lever vers midi. Descendant les escaliers, il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, tout lui semblait bien réel et il dut se résigner à accepter la vérité, qui, bien qu'étant excitante, n'en était pas moins angoissante. De la sorcellerie !

Il prit son petit-déjeuner, lisant un mot de ses parents qui étaient partis faire des courses, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il y trouva son lit parfaitement fait, ainsi qu'un mot sur ce dernier.

 _** Bonjour Martin ! Tu as bien dormi ? N'oublie pas, je t'attends à 14 h. Pour être pris par le portoloin, tu dois le toucher exactement au bon moment. Pas besoin de l'agripper, au moment du départ, tu seras automatiquement collé à celui-ci, comme tu as déjà pu t'en apercevoir. ! J'espère que nous aurons le temps de faire toutes tes courses cet après midi ou demain, cela risque d'être compliqué sinon. En effet, je souhaite garder une journée pour parler tout de même à tes parents, leur dire la vérité. Libre à eux de la croire ou non, de toute manière il est impossible qu'un jeune sorcier n'aille pas dans une école de magie. Celle ci pourrait devenir très dangereuse si tu n'arrives pas à la canaliser, sans vouloir te mettre la pression. Donc, quoique tu fasses, tu seras dans le Poudlard Express lundi à 10 h._

 _A tout à l'heure !_

 _Ernie **_

Martin se surprit à imaginer ses parents essayant de le retenir. Depuis hier, il ne savait pas ce qui avait vraiment changé en lui, mais il ne se sentait plus très bien à l'intérieur de ce monde, comme si il était attiré par celui des sorciers. C'était une sensation étrange mais plutôt agréable.

Il n'entendit ses parents arriver que vers midi et demi. En regardant sa montre, il vit "27 Août 1998" et soupira. Il était en réalité mort d'impatience, et les trois jours allaient passer très lentement. Il descendit les escaliers, dit bonjour à ses parents, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du salon. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et il n'avait pas dormi assez pour se calmer tout seul.

Il mangèrent tout de suite. Remarquant un manque de loquacité par rapport à l'habitude, Chantal demanda : - Tout va bien Martin ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, en fait. J'ai fait une petite insomnie, et il était tard quand je me suis enfin endormi.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas par rapport à la lettre, et à l'homme bourré d'hier ? demanda Andrew

\- Non ! Non non, rien à voir ! C'est simplement... Je suis fatigué.

Martin monta dans sa chambre, sans ajouter un mot. Ses parents se regardèrent, silencieux. D'habitude si enclin à manger des frites, il n'avait mangé qu'un quart de son assiette.

* * *

De son côté, Martin mettait son plan en place. Pour que ses parents ne viennent pas le déranger trop souvent, il faudrait bien ruser. Donc, il fit une liste de ce qu'il allait faire.

1 - simuler une maladie contagieuse et assez grave mais pas trop.

2- commencer à tousser ou éternuer dès que ses parents sont là (pour les faire partir).

3- toucher le Portoloin à 14 h.

Pour cela, il choisit de simuler la grippe. Il y avait cependant un problème : il fallait avoir de la fièvre pour paraître crédible. Pourtant, Martin ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il pensa que sa magie l'avait déjà aidé à être malade pour louper quelques jours d'école, et la fièvre viendrait d'elle-même.

Il redescendit donc les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, et expliqua à ses parents combien il se sentait mal, qu'il avait froid, des frissons, des courbatures, mal à la tête... Ces derniers lui prirent sa température : 39,5 ! Il devait rester au lit jusqu'à la rentrée, pour ne pas aggraver sa maladie.

Martin remonta donc dans sa chambre, puis regarda l'heure : 13 h 30. C'était le timing parfait, cela lui laissait le temps d'être crédible. Durant 25 minutes, il toussa et gémit, avant de simuler l'endormissement. Ses parents le laisseraient encore plus tranquille ainsi. Enfin, pendant 5 minutes, il entreprit de se rhabiller et de reprendre une tête un peu plus "potable". Enfin, à 13 h 59 et 40 secondes, il se positionna devant sa fenêtre, puis l'ouvrit et fut surpris de voir un petit hibou en figurine. Il l'attrapa, puis se sentit à nouveau crocheté, comme s'il était un vulgaire ver de pêche. Enfin, il se réveilla dans la même chambre que le jour d'avant. Il vit Ernie ouvrir la porte, puis ils se saluèrent.

\- Bon, tu es prêt à faire tes achats ? Tes parents ne vont pas trop nous déranger ?

\- Non, je suis officiellement malade, à 40 de fièvre, et en train de dormir. Et oui, j'ai hâte !

\- Parfait, tu as vraiment pensé à tout !

\- On y va quand ?

Pour toute réponse, Ernie lui fit signe de se lever et ouvrit la porte.

Martin prit le temps de bien regarder tout ce qu'il y avait partout. Il déduit qu'il était dans un hôtel en voyant le nombre de chambres, puis Ernie confirma ses dires :

\- On est au Chaudron Baveur, l'un des passages entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. C'est un hôtel de passage pour tous les élèves qui vont à Poudlard, Du côté moldu, c'est un vieux bar moche et glauque, du coup personne n'y va.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, moldu veut dire non-sorcier, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Ils passèrent une porte bien décorée, puis se retrouvèrent devant un mur de briques. Martin vit Ernie pousser sur quelques briques avec sa baguette, puis le mur se scinda en deux.

Le jeune garçon aurait souhaité avoir 6 yeux pour ne rien manquer. Derrière le mur, il y avait une immense allée, et de nombreux adolescents en robes noires, ainsi que leurs parents. Beaucoup d'animaux se baladaient également, des chauves souris, des hiboux, des oiseaux.

Ernie se pencha vers lui puis dit :

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Martin hocha la tête, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui, c'était _magique_.

Ernie lui donna un parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ta liste de fournitures pour Poudlard.

Martin commença à lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_  
 _ **Uniforme**_  
 _ **Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**_  
 _ **1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**_  
 _ **2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**_  
 _ **3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**_  
 _ **4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**_  
 _ **Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**_

 _ **Livres et manuels**_  
 _ **Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**_  
 _ **Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette**_  
 _ **Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**_  
 _ **Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette**_  
 _ **Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé**_  
 _ **Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle**_  
 _ **Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron**_  
 _ **Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**_  
 _ **Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.**_

 _ **Fournitures**_  
 _ **1 baguette magique**_  
 _ **1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**_  
 _ **1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal**_  
 _ **1 télescope**_  
 _ **1 balance en cuivre**_  
 _ **Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**_

 _ **IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

Durant la lecture de Martin, ils commencèrent à s'avancer sur l'allée.

\- Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse, Martin !

\- Il faut acheter les vêtements ! C'est où ?

\- Madame Guipure, c'est juste ici !

Ils trouvèrent les trois robes, le chapeau, les gants et la cape et se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Soudain, Martin eut une révélation.

\- Mais comment je vais payer ? Je n'ai pas pris d'argent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai une bourse de Poudlard pour tes débuts dans le monde magique, 500 gallions. Tiens, regardes, ça c'est un gallion. Un gallion est en or. Il est, à lui seul, égal à 17 mornilles. Et une mornille est égale à 29 noises. En fait, un gallion vaut environ 5 livres. Tu sais tout de l'argent sorcier !

Ils payèrent puis sortirent de la boutique. Martin regarda sa liste de nouveau.

\- Les livres ! On les achète où ?

\- Ici, à Fleury & Bott. C'est une boutique très complète. Tu y trouveras tous tes manuels scolaires !

* * *

Ils sortirent enfin, après une bonne demi-heure d'achats de livres, quand une alarme retentit dans la poche d'Ernie.

\- Tes parents ! Tiens, touches ça.

Il lui montra un petit livre puis jeta un sort "Portus". Aussitôt, Martin se sentit revenir dans sa chambre, dans son lit plus précisément. Le calme contrastant avec l'ambiance de l'allée, il se sentit très vite revenir à un rythme cardiaque plus zen. Il ramena sa couette sur son visage quand sa mère ouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Puis elle repartit, et Martin toucha à nouveau le livret. Celui-ci bleuit, et le ramena soudainement dans l'allée. Le jeune garçon eut un peu de mal à revenir à "la réalité". cligna des yeux durant 20 secondes, puis, quand il se sentit de nouveau bien, il fit signe à Ernie comme quoi ils pouvaient repartir.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai pas mal stressé quand même.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelques temps ?

\- Non, non, on doit continuer ! Je dois acheter la baguette magique !

\- D'accord. Allons chez Ollivander's ! Je te laisserai tout seul là-bas, tu ne dois pas être accompagné pour trouver ta baguette.

En entrant dans la boutique, Martin trouva l'endroit un peu glauque. Il faisait gris, avec peu de lumières. Un vieil homme apparut. Il semblait usé par le temps, mais Martin ne put dire quel âge il avait.

\- Bonjour ! Tu es nouveau à Poudlard ?

\- Heu... Oui, c'est ça. On m'a dit de choisir une baguette ici et...

\- Moldu ou Sorcier ?

\- Et bien...

\- Vos parents étaient moldus ou bien sorciers ?

\- Moldus, je crois !

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui ! Enfin... j'en suis sur.

\- Quelle taille faites vous ?

\- 1 mètre 35.

\- Essayez celle-ci.

Il lui montrait une baguette, Martin la prit vite sans oser regarder le vieil homme.

Rien ne se passait. Il la tint durant une dizaine de secondes, puis Ollivander lui arracha des mains. Martin redressa la tête, déjà il lui tendait une nouvelle. Mais, encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Le vieil homme soupira. Martin, qui ne comprenait rien, eut peur de ne pas être un sorcier, finalement ; peut-être Ernie s'était-il trompé ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il attrapa la troisième baguette, il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvée. Il avait trouvé sa baguette. Il sentit de la chaleur emplir son corps, comme s'il était prêt à affronter tous les dangers.

\- Très bien. Poil de licorne, 29,5 cm, fine et rigide. C'est une très bonne baguette, pour les esprits réfléchis et sages. Je pensais qu'elle conviendrait plus à un sorcier plus âgé qui vient racheter une baguette après avoir cassé la sienne, mais cela prouve une grande intelligence. De plus, elle vous conférera une grande force.

La voix d'Ollivander le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- C'est ma baguette ? demanda Martin.

\- Oui. Cela vous fera 10 gallions.

Martin sortit les pièces en or de sa poche. Il compta : il en fallait bien 10.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique, qui était très calme, il lui fallut quelques secondes d'adaptation pour se réadapter à l'agitation. Ernie était sur le côté de la boutique de baguettes.

\- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Oui ! Regarde, je l'adore !

\- Elle est très belle. Simple, mais efficace.

\- On va acheter un chaudron, un téléscope, des fioles et une balance maintenant.

\- Suis moi !

Ils passèrent dans tous les magasins nécessaires, allant du magasin de chaudrons à Scribbulus, la papeterie. Quand Martin eut tout acheté, se préparant à demander à Ernie comment il allait partir avec toutes ses fournitures, ce dernier dit:

\- Bien ! Dernière boutique de la journée : la ménagerie magique !

\- Tu... tu veux qu'on achète un animal ?

\- Bien sûr ! Bon, tu veux un chat ou un hibou ?

\- Ou un rat !

\- Ne prends pas de rat, c'est nul et ça pisse partout.

Martin réfléchit puis répliqua :

\- Au pire, on va voir tous les animaux, et si j'ai un coup de cœur, je prendrai celui-là !

\- Pas bête ! Allez, c'est parti.

En entrant dans la boutique, Martin vit très vite qu'un chat serait pour le mieux. Un hibou ? Et puis quoi encore ? D'autant plus que selon les dires d'Ernie, les hiboux restaient principalement à la Volière, quasiment sans aucun contact avec les élèves.

Il repéra donc un chat blanc aux yeux verts, qui le fut rire en premier abord. En effet, en l'approchant, celui-ci n'avais pu l'empêcher de lui faire penser au chat de la pub "Feu Vert", une publicité moldue qui passait parfois devant sa télé.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- Oui... Je crois que je vais prendre lui ! désigna Martin.

\- Bon choix, répondit Ernie.

En sortant de la boutique, le jeune garçon demanda l'heure à son tuteur.

\- Il est 17 h 30 ! On devrait rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, pour trier tes affaires et surtout, que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le mur de briques. Celui-ci s'ouvrit tout seul de ce côté. En rentrant dans la chambre, Ernie disposa toutes les fournitures sur le lit.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, il faut tout mettre dans un sac.

Avec surprise, Martin le vit sortir une petite sacoche grande d'environ... 10 cm sur 5. Il s'apprêtait à demander comment il était possible de mettre toutes ses affaires dedans, puis se ravisa, se rappelant la magie qui l'entourait. Ce fut d'ailleurs vrai : Ernie réussit à mettre toutes les affaires de Martin dedans, sans aucun problèmes, sous les yeux toujours plus émerveillés de celui-ci.

\- Tiens, prends ça s'il te plaît. Fais attention à ne surtout pas le perdre, il y a 500 gallions à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr !

\- Tu vas retourner chez toi. Demain, c'est pareil, à 14 h devant la fenêtre ! Bonne nuit Martin.

\- A demain !

Le jeune garçon prit la sacoche, vit son tuteur jeter un sort sur celle-ci, puis repartit dans un tourbillon.

* * *

C'est la fin du troisième chapitre ! Je suis productive, c'est les vacances héhé.

N'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew ! Bisouxx


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Les 4 derniers jours d'Août, dans l'ensemble, passèrent d'une lenteur incroyable aux yeux de Martin.

Le 28, il utilisa la même technique que la journée précédente : sa fausse grippe se calmait un peu, pour que ses parents acceptent qu'il aille quand même à l'école le premier septembre. En effet, cela aurait été un comble qu'il fasse tout pour aller à Poudlard et qu'il n'y arrive finalement pas à cause... d'une fausse grippe. Ses parents s'étaient bien posé quelques questions, par exemple sur la rareté des grippes en été, mais rien de très probant, et la fièvre de martin indiquait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait tricher.

Pourtant, ses parents remarquèrent bien quelques différences dans son comportement. Il avait la grippe, pourtant il souriait souvent comme s'il avait remporté un prix au loto, puis pouvait complètement se retrouver dans ses pensées en quelque secondes. Cependant ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas non plus : il avait toujours été dans la lune, et la grippe devait accentuer ce trait de caractère.

A quatorze heures, simulant à nouveau une sieste prolongée, Martin rejoignit à nouveau Ernie grâce au Portoloin sur sa fenêtre. Celui-ci lui expliqua comment était organisée la société sorcière, et pourquoi ils devaient se cacher, puis ce qu'il devait savoir sur la guerre. Il entreprit également de lui expliquer les notions de « sang pur », « sang-mêlé » et « sang impur », tout en essayant de ne pas trop lui faire peur ou le dégoûter.

\- Pendant la guerre, commença Ernie, il y avait deux camps, si on oublie le noeud entre Harry et Voldemort.

Le premier était celui des suiveurs du mage noir. Tu sais, ils n'étaient pas tous foncièrement mauvais, en réalité, la plupart voyaient en lui une personne capable de les aider, de les sécuriser, du moins au début. Ils venaient principalement de familles riches de Sang Pur, ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont dans leurs aïeux aucun moldu ou sorcier né-moldu. C'étaient des aristocrates qui pensaient, à tort, que la magie ne pouvait être accessible à tous, et qu'elle devrait être limitée aux descendants de lignées de Sorciers, et seulement de sorciers. Évidemment, dans ce camp-là, il y avait des extrémistes, qui souhaitent ni plus ni moins éradiquer les né-moldus, ainsi que les moldus dans un second temps. On les appelait les Mangemorts, ils étaient les suiveurs directs et privilégiés de Voldemort.

Le deuxième camp était composé des résistants, des gens qui croyaient en l'égalité et l'entraide. Il n'y avait pas de type pour nous, nous étions tous différents. Entre autres, le deuxième camp abritait tous les né-moldus persécutés ou non, toutes les familles non-adeptes du schéma de Voldemort, souhaitant avoir une vie libre. En réalité, c'était une guerre composée de deux générations qu'on appelle pre-Harry et post-Harry dans le jargon sorcier. La première fut lors de l'avant dernière apogée de Voldemort, elle fut remplie de terreur. Il y avait des groupes de résistance, comme l'ordre du phénix, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment de pouvoirs, il leur manquait un leader. Ce leader, la deuxième génération l'a eu. Je l'ai eu. C'était Harry, qui a eu une vie bien compliquée jusqu'ici. Mais Harry avait une capacité à englober les gens autour de lui, à être toujours sincère, peut être un peu trop parfois même. mais ce qui lui a permis de gagner. Nous ne nous battions pas seulement pour la guerre, beaucoup se battaient pour Harry, et grâce à lui.

Ernie se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, rendue aléatoire par l'émotion, sans doute.

Cette seconde partie de la guerre fut la pire, mais en même temps la plus courte. Elle n'a duré que 2 ans où Voldemort était vraiment puissant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce Harry Potter, pour être autant adulé ? demanda Martin.

\- Je ne vais pas te raconter toutes les fois où il a sauvé des gens et le monde sorcier, mais il a repoussé le sortilège de mort de voldemort alors qu'il n'avait que 1 ans et demi, il s'est retrouvé 6 fois devant lui sans jamais succomber alors que n'importe qui serait mort avant même de l'avoir remarqué, à 14 ans il l'a même combattu et vaincu, et il l'a tué en essayant de se suicider car il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il meure.

\- Alors, il est mort ?

\- Non, on ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais il est revenu.

\- C'est tellement intéressant... Comment je pourrais connaître tout ce qu'il s'est passé sans avoir à te demander ?

\- Ton livre « Histoire de la magie » à du être mis à jour ! Tu ne l'as pas commencé ?

\- Dt bien... Je n'ai commencé aucun de mes livres, par peur que si mes parents les trouvent...

\- Demain, tu le donneras un de tes livres moldus et j'échangerai sa couverture contre celle de ton livre de cours.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Martin, émerveillé.

\- Mais de rien. Demain, je vais venir chez toi, il ne faudra pas que tu paniques. Je viens par la cheminée, continua t-il sous le regard inquisiteur du préadolescent.

Martin n'insista pas plus, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus. Il verrait bien le lendemain, de toute manière.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le 29 Août, à 17 h 30, un grand bruit de fit entendre dans le salon. Chantal et Andrew se levèrent de suite, et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il virent l'homme qui avait frappé à leur porte trois jours plus tôt.

Ernie s'excusa pour le dérangement, puis expliqua pourquoi il avait dû passer par la cheminée.

\- J'ai bien vu que vous aviez fermé la porte à clés, et je sais que vous auriez eu très peur en voyant que je pouvais entrer tout de même. Je suis donc passé d'une manière plus conventionnelle !

A ce mot, Martin ne put s'empecher de ricaner.

\- Ernie, ce n'est pas conventionnel d'arriver par la cheminée !

Celui-ci ne repondit pas, mais lui fit seulement un clin d'œil. Chantal explosa alors :

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Et comment êtes vous rentré ? RÉPONDEZ ! J'appelle la police !

\- Oh non ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'appeler la police, vraiment !

Ni une, ni deux, Chantal attrapa son téléphone fixe. Elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro quand ce dernier lui sauta des mains, et alla doucement se reposer sur la table. La mère de Martin sursauta, puis se paralysa durant quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, reprit Ernie, maintenant vous allez m'écouter. Asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît.

Andrew lui lança un regard noir, puis s'exécuta, tout comme sa femme. Ils semblaient effrayés, mais déterminés.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais voilà, votre fils a le don de magie et vous ne pouvez le nier. Il doit aller à une école pour apprendre à s'en servir, car s'il ne le fait pas, de graves conséquences pourraient en découdre.

\- De la magie, cria Andrew ! Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ne me dites pas que je dois encore vous le prouver !

En voyant leurs mines suspectes, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était énervant, ces moldus qui ne voulaient pas croire la vérité !

Il transforma la chaise ou était assise Chantal en un fauteuil très luxueux, puis la table en bois devint en marbre. Ébahis devant ces changements, les parents de Martin mirent un peu de temps à réagir. Cependant, d'un coup d'œil, ils se comprirent et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Andrew pour se lever et crier :

\- Dehors ! Allez-vous en ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Ernie réfléchit, puis se leva et dit :

\- Je repasserai demain, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. À bientôt, Martin.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, silencieux face à la colère de son père, puis regarda, émerveillé, Ernie sauter dans la cheminée, crier « Le Chaudron Baveur » puis disparaître dans un nuage de flammes vertes.

Sa mère ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de filer :

\- Comment tu connais cet homme ? Tu lui as parlé ? TU AS CRU À SON HISTOIRE DE SECTE ? Mais tu es complètement fou, mon fils ! NON ! Ne parle pas ! MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! Tu n'iras certainement pas dans cette école de Trolls ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Effrayé par sa mère, qui était devenue rouge de colère, Martin s'empressa de monter les escaliers.

Il entendit des cris durant un certain nombre d'heures dans la salle à manger, et ne mangea pas ce soir-là. Il s'endormit tard. Très tard.

Le lendemain, il prit soin de se lever très tard. Vers midi, quand il descendit, il eut du mal à cerner ses parents. Ceux-ci parlaient, comme si rien ne s'était passé. On aurait cru à une journée parfaitement normale, si il n'y avait pas deux éléments qu'étaient le fauteuil et la table qui rendaient leur salon insolite qui contrastaient. Cependant, Martin remarqua avec amusement et tristesse la barrière dressée au milieu de la cheminée, et la condamnation de la porte.

Le jeune garçon était partagé entre la peur de ses parents, l'incompréhension, mais aussi la joie de la découverte de la magie, qui était malgré tout une très bonne nouvelle. Il se dit que rien ne pouvait l'entacher.

Tout se passa parfaitement ce jour-là. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Ernie ne réapparut pas. Mais le soir, avant de se coucher, il remarqua sous son oreiller un petit carnet, bien caché. Il l'ouvrit, et lit l'inscription qui était écrite : _« j'ai parlé de ton cas au bureau des études pour jeunes sorciers et envoyé une lettre à Poudlard. On l'a répondu qu'il fallait que je laisse tomber pour l'instant. Cela signifie donc beaucoup, et en premier lieu que tu ne pourras partir dignement de chez toi après demain : oui, c'est ça, c'est une_ _sorte de fugue. Mais rassure toi, c'est parfaitement cautionné par le ministère. Ainsi, après demain à 7 heures du matin, tu devras sortir de chez toi avec toutes valises prêtes. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu souhaitais leur dire au revoir, et je comprends parfaitement que cela soit un véritable déchirement pour toi ; malheureusement je ne peux faire autrement. Je t'attendrai dehors, et nous prendrons le magicobus jusqu'à Londres. De Bath à la gare, ça ne doit pas être trop cher. Bon, je t'écris trop pour ne rien dire, je vais te faire_ _une liste, ce sera plus simple :_

 _1 : prépare tes affaires durant la journée de demain_

 _2 : n'oublie pas de faire un gros bisou à tes parents demain soir, tu risques de ne plus les revoir jusqu'aux vacances de noël._

 _3 : réveille toi et pars à 7 h de chez toi après demain - et n'hésite pas à sauter de ta fenêtre, tu auras moins de risque de les réveiller ainsi - même si ça ressemble vraiment à une fugue_

 _4 : rejoins moi dehors à cette heure._

 _Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser en les écrivant sur ce carnet. À mardi matin ! »_

A la fin de la lettre, Martin remarqua la signature d'Ernie, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur. Pas très rassuré par ce qu'il avait marqué, et une question lui trottant dans la tête, il inscrivit : _« c'est la rentrée, mes parents vont sûrement se lever tôt pour me réveiller ! Et d'habitude, je me lève à 6 h 30... »_

Une réponse lui parvint rapidement : « _dans ce cas, désolé pour ta grasse matinée, mais il faudra que nous partions à 6 h. Nous allons peut-être attendre un peu, mais tant pis, on ne doit pas prendre le moindre risque que tu rates le train... »_

Martin inscrivit finalement : _« Merci, à Mardi »_

Puis il s'endormit, serrant le carnet contre son torse.

(c'est mignon hein)

Le dernier jour passa vite, contrairement à ce que Martin aurait pensé. Ses parents semblaient rassurés que Ernie n'ait pas réapparut, et lui passa sa journée à boucler sa valise, en n'oubliant pas ses affaires de cours et ses habits. Il avait hâte aussi de retrouver son chat, confié à Ernie jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

Le soir même, il fit un gros câlin à ses parents, à la fois stressé et empressé d'être le lendemain. Il eut un peu plus de mal à s'endormir ce jour là, mais quand il y arriva, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, encore une fois.

Le réveil qui sonna à 5 h 54 le jour suivant sonnait comme une lueur d'aventure qu'il ne put se résoudre à laisser passer. Il sentait que les jours qui allaient arriver seraient riches en émotion.

RARs ——————

Miss Lily Rogue - ooooh merci d'avoir lu, ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est cool si tu as apprécié, j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus ! (et moi je voue toujours un aussi grand culte à tes fanfics)

AEIO10 - hey ! merci beaucoup, et tu verras bien haha ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

 _À bientôt ! Et hésitez pas à rewiewer aussi ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quand le réveil de Martin sonna, ce dernier était déjà prêt. Son horloge interne l'avait en effet réveillé 20 minutes plus tôt.

À 6 heures, commençant à entendre du bruit à l'étage d'au dessous, il se pencha à la fenêtre, et s'amusa de la hauteur qui lui faisait un peu peur, alors qu'il allait vivre dans les jours à suivre des choses incroyables, mais peut-être bien plus effrayantes ! Il joua même un scénario dans sa tête. « Martin, 11 ans, ne va pas à Poudlard car il a peur de sauter 2 mètres de hauteur, reportage... »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, à la fois pour sauter mais surtout pour partir du domicile familial comme cela, à son âge, il se laissa tomber et atterrit sans se faire mal dehors. À l'instant même ou il effectuait son action, Ernie avait tourné dans la rue de Martin, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le voir arriver.

\- Hey, salut bonhomme ! Tu vas bien ? Pas trop effrayé de t'en aller comme ça ?

\- Salut ! Je dois mentir ou dire la vérité ?

\- Comme tu veux !

\- Je suis complètement mort de trouille, mais j'ai hâte aussi. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ! Ce serait dommage que les parents ouvrent la porte pour aérer et me voient ici, non ?

Ernie acquiesça et pensa en même temps que le jeune garçon semblait avoir peu d'attaches familiales, pour quitter ses parents, si jeunes, sans que cela ne lui pose problème. Cependant, il ne dit rien, pendant qu'il y a avait journée plus propice à parler de ce genre de sujets.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande rue d'à côté, puis Ernie leva sa baguette, et en un instant, un immense bus violet fit son apparition. Il semblait surgir de nulle part. Il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

\- Binjour ! Je m'appelle Will Zirther et je vous présente le Magicobus ! C'est la première fois que tu le prends, petit ?

\- Heu... oui, monsieur.

\- Allez-y reeentrez, s'exclama Will ! Et bien, tu verras, on est cool heiiin Ernie ?

\- Ah ça oui, cria le chauffeur !

Martin eut du mal à comprendre qu'il y avait deux Ernie. Son tuteur le dévisagea d'un air bienveillant et amusé.

Martin s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'il vit.

\- Bon, vous allez où les p'tits gars ?

\- On fait un itinéraire particulier. On doit d'abord aller à Cambridge pour récupérer l'animal domestique de monsieur, puis à King's Cross.

\- Très bieeen ! Ça fera 16 mornilles en touut, et 2 h 45 puis 1 h 15 de trajet !

\- Vous voulez pas 17 ? Ça m'arrangerait bien de donner direct un gallion...

\- Pour 17, t'as un chocolat chaud !

Ernie acquiesça. Martin, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, fut de nouveau émerveillé devant la pièce qu'il donna au chauffeur.

Ils passèrent donc presque deux heures à essayer de ne pas mourir écrasés par les murs qui étaient toujours plus proches, toujours plus rapidement. Et c'est pleins de bleus qu'ils arrivèrent à Cambridge, à l'appartement d'Ernie. Ce dernier demanda au Magicobus de l'attendre, puis partit chercher le chaton. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un petit panier dans les mains. Cependant, un doute assaillit Martin.

\- Mais, on va si vite, on risque pas de faire du mal au chat ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai jeté un sort de canalisation sur lui, il ne sentira rien !

Martin se demanda pourquoi le chat avait le droit à ce sort et pas lui. Après tout, il souffrait également !

La dernière heure dans le bus passa lentement, mais ils arrivèrent à King's Cross à l'heure, à 10 h. Ils avaient donc une heure à tuer avant le départ du train. Martin se demanda comment allaient ses parents, et qu'elle fut leur réaction quand ils ne le trouveeent pas dans son lit. Cela le fit frissonner, mais Ernie lui assura que les sorciers du ministère allaient régler ce problème très vite, et qu'ils ne s'inquièteraient pas longtemps.

Une demi heure plus tard, son tuteur décida qu'il était temps de passer du côté du quai 9 3/4.

\- Tu dois simplement courir très vite jusqu'à cette barrière en métal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal du tout.

Ils coururent ensemble, et quand Martin rouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Le Poudlard Express était là, il ne rêvait pas. En regardant Ernie, il vit que celui-ci semblait nostalgique.

\- Je n'y retournerai plus, moi, tu sais... Ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Bon, si tu veux un compartiment vide, tu ferais bien d'y aller maintenant !

\- Merci beaucoup Ernie ! On se reverra, j'imagine ?

\- Bien sûr ! Entres autres, c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher et t'emmener ici pendant quatre ans.

\- A bientôt alors !

\- Salut Martin !

Le garçon entreprit de rentrer dans le train avec son chat et ses bagages, ce qui fut un peu laborieux. Il commençait à voir quelques étudiants comme lui arriver sur le quai, certains étaient jeunes, d'autres presque adultes. En entrant dans un compartiment vide, il s'assit et commença à caresser son chat tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Au fil des minutes qui passaient, le quai se remplit et il put admirer les élèves qui faisaient de la magie. Entre enchantements, maléfices et objets magiques, il souhaita avidement en apprendre autant, et vite. Il sourit en fermant les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, un garçon brun aux yeux verts toqua à la porte de son compartiment.

\- Hey, salut ! Je m'appelle Krys Jones. Et toi ?

\- Martin Wartell ! Tu es en première année ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Toi aussi j'imagine ?

Martin acquiesça.

\- Et donc, reprit ce dernier, tu viens d'où ?

\- Ben, avec ma mère on déménage souvent, je suis sans domicile fixe, haha ! Et toi ?

\- Bath. Tes parents sont sorciers ?

\- Je n'ai pas de père, reprit Krys doucement. Son visage s'était refermé.

\- Oh, excuse moi !

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Et oui, ma mère est sorcière ! Gwenog Jones, tu dois la connaître ?

\- Hm, non... Elle est connue ?

\- Capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies, au Quidditch ! Elle a une carte dans les chocogrenouilles !

Quidditch ? Chocogrenouille ? Rien de tout cela ne parlait à Martin.

Son visage d'incompréhension aida Krys, qui reprit :

\- Ah, mais tu es moldu ! C'est pour ça que tu connais pas le Quidditch !

Martin acquiesça, mais Krys n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : un léger sifflement leur parvint, et le train s'ébranla. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs responsables légaux respectifs, et Martin pensa qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image. Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant.

En une heure, il apprit un grand nombre de choses sur les sorciers et sur Krys. Il était très agréable à écouter, bavard, enjoué et sociable. Il adorait le quidditch et rêver de devenir gardien. Il expliqua les règles de Quidditch à Martin, qui après quelques minutes avait compris pourquoi les sorciers aimaient tant ce jeu, que ce soit pour son engouement, son spectacle...

Il sût également que Krys était fils unique, comme lui, mais que toute la famille de sa mère était allée à Gryffondor. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle maison l'accepterait.

Ils discutèrent durant un grand nombre de minutes, se créant quelques délires. Le courant passait parfaitement : Martin était aux anges.

Après une heure de trajet donc, un événement apparut. Cet événement était l'arrivée de deux filles dans leur compartiment à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

La première avait des yeux verts et des cheveux miels. Elle toqua d'abord à leur porte, puis les garçons l'invitèrent à rentrer.

\- Salut les garçons ! Vous êtes aussi en première année ? Je m'appelle Phoebe Martins. Et vous ?

Krys répondit :

\- Lui, c'est Martin et moi Krys. Tu viens d'où ?

\- Du Nord de Londres, vous devez pas connaître. Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, vous avez l'air beaucoup plus cool et calmes que les garçons d'à côté, j'peux rester ici avec vous ?

D'un regard, Martin et Krys sourirent et répondirent en chœur « bien sûr ! »

\- Et bien, quel enthousiasme ! Bon Martin, tu viens d'où ?

\- De Bath ! Mais mes parents n'étaient pas sorciers, du coup ça a été un peu compliqué pour venir ici. Et toi, j'imagine qu'ils...

\- Moi non plus ils étaient pas sorciers ! Mais ils ont admi rapidement que il y avait la magie, tout ça. C'est cool. Ah, pas toi vu ta tête...

Martin raconta son histoire avec engouement. Krys, de son côté, semblait subjugué par leurs histoires communes, et n'hésita pas à rappeler à Phoebe l'existence de sa mère.

Mais quand il allait réexpliquer les règles du Quidditch, une petite main frappa à la porte.

\- Bonjour... heu...

\- Hey, salut, dit Phoebe.

\- Tu t'appelles comment, demanda Krys ?

\- Megan Krisner. Et... et vous ? Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Martin. Je m'appelle Martin, elle c'est Phoebe et Krys, désigna-t-il d'un signe de la main, avec un grand sourire.

Megan entra avec timidité dans le compartiment. Elle avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux roux-feu qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle semblait très timide, mais elle leur proposa un pack de bonbons qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt. Ils s'amusèrent longtemps avec les chocogrenouilles et les dragées de Bertie, Krys essayant d'expliquer, quand il savait, qui était la personne sur les cartes de chocogrenouilles.

Soudain, Phoebe ouvrit une énième carte et dit :

\- Krys ! Tu connais Gwego.. Gwenog Jones ?

Krys la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis cria :

\- Bien sûr ! C'est ma mère !

Martin commença à rire, et Phoebe fit mine de ne pas le croire, puis de s'évanouir.

Le jeune garçon, ébahi, entreprit de lire une centaine de fois la description de sa mère au dos. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait dessus, et même s'il savait qu'elle existait, la trouver en vrai lui donnait une impression très bizarre.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Vers dix-sept euros trente, à deux heures de l'arrivée du train, les élèves se changèrent et s'habilleront avec les uniformes de Poudlard, ce qui donna à Martin une sensation d'appartenir - enfin - à son monde. Le train commença à ralentir un peu après dix-neuf heures, et les quatre élèves commençaient à être surexcités.

Lorsque le train arrêta complètement de bouger, ils étaient prêts à sortir, parfaitement habillés. On leur avait donné l'ordre de laisser les bagages ainsi que les animaux dans les compartiments, et Martin eut un peu peur pour son chat car il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir. Martin suivit ses camarades, et quand il fut complètement sorti, il entendit une voix grave crier :

\- Les premières années, par ici ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Tout le monde est là ? Suivez-moi !

Les quatre nouveaux amis s'empressèrent de rejoindre les autres plus jeunes et l'homme qui avait dit cela. Ils marchèrent en ligne durant quelques centaines de mètres, puis arrivèrent devant un lac et des barques. L'homme, un certain Hagrid d'après les élèves qui marchaient devant Martin, était si grand que ce dernier eut du mal à savoir comment une barque allait le soutenir.

\- Asseyez vous par groupe de deux ou trois, et essayez de ne pas tomber. Les barques avanceront dès que vous serez installés ! Les premiers, quand vous arriverez, attendez nous sur terre, je serai le dernier.

Martin et Krys se dirigèrent vers une barque, et s'installèrent difficilement. Certains étaient déjà partis quand la leur s'anima.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna et ils purent admirer l'immense château qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. Il semblait si gigantesque, qu'ils en oublièrent tout autour pour le contempler.

 _*Si mes parents voyaient ce que je vois, ils ne douteraient plus jamais !*_

Une idée germa dans la tête de Martin, mais il la mit vite de côté pour se concentrer sur Poudlard.

Quand la barque s'arrêta enfin, la moitié des étudiants étaient déjà arrivés, et Hagrid arriva deux minutes après avec les élèves restants.

\- Allez, suivez moi !

Ils marchèrent trois minutes derrière l'immense homme, puis celui-là s'arrêta juste devant une immense porte : la porte d'entrée du château.

\- Attendez ici. Un professeur va arriver et vous guider jusqu'à la grande salle. À bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Les enfants attendirent quelques minutes devant la grande porte, puis enfin elle s'ouvrit et un minuscule sorcier leur fit signe de retour silencieux. Ils se précipitent à l'intérieur, et quand tous les enfants furent entrés, la porte se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Le petit homme, malgré sa taille, semblait très sage et Martin eut l'impression qu'ils les jaugeaient du regard, avant de laisser ce dernier se poser sur Martin. Une lueur dans ses yeux devint différente. Pourtant, il n'y eut pas plus de pause: l'homme prit la parole.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, s'exclama-t-il avec une voix fluette et aiguë. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, je suis directeur adjoint. Avant de prendre place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, par le choixpeau magique. Bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils montèrent quelques escaliers, puis franchirent à nouveau une grande porte. Martin sentait le stress lui tirailler la poitrine. Il vit quatre tables, remplies d'élèves, les regards tournés vers eux. Certains adolescents rirent même en les apercevant. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais Martin ne put s'empêcher sourire devant ce spectacle.

Pendent qu'ils avançaient, le professeur Flitwick en tête, Krys point le plafond à Martin. La respiration de ce dernier fut alors coupée quand il s'aperçut de l'apparition de bougies suspendues sans fils, les étoiles et les planètes apparentes de loin. C'était comme si l'univers était à portée. Il n'eut pas de soucis à se persuader que la c'était plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie jeune. Il ne savait si le ciel était magique, ou si la vue était réelle. Cependant, il fut coupé dans sa contemplation quand les élèves s'arrêtèrent juste devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau troué, qui semblait avoir traversé les époques.

Soudain, la petite voix du professeur Flitwick brisa le silence de la salle.

\- Après la chanson du Choixpeau, je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique et vous vous assiérez sur le petit tabouret.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, le chapeau commença à bouger, et à chanter d'une voix très grave:

Jadis, je fus un beau couvre-chef

J'aidais bien mon maître dans ses quêtes

Mais ce dernier eut besoin de moi

Il m'expliqua comment faire mon choix

Il y avait donc quatre maisons

Chacune correspondant à un don

Le don du caractère, que vous avez

En vous et qui est particulier

Ceux qui étaient braves et acharnés

A Gryffondor je répartissais

Les plus loyaux et les travailleurs

Allaient à Poufsouffle sans remords

Tandis qu'à Serpentard les rusés

Les ambitieux étaient amenés

C'est à Serdaigle que les érudits

Les intelligents était répartis

Ne prenez pas peur en me voyant

Mes rimes sont de plus de plus en plus faibles

Mais si je me vieillis, la tâche

De mon maître me fait rester en vie

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis le professeur Flitwick appela Antona Arabell, une petite fille brune qui s'avança la tête haute. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et on la coiffa du Choixpeau magique. Au bout de quelques secondes, il cria "Serpentard !" et Antona se dirigea vers la table qui était pour elle la plus à gauche, et qui avait explosé quand le Choixpeau avait annoncé sa maison.

Le Professeur Flitwick appela ensuite Will Brown. Ce dernier s'avança en tremblant vers le tabouret. Une fois qu'il ai mis le Choixpeau Magique, ce dernier ne mit pas non plus beaucoup de temps à le répartir, cette fois à "Gryffondor !". La table la plus à droite cette fois avait acclamé son entrée.

James Cantor, l'élève qui suivait, fut également réparti à Gryffondor.

Quand Evie d'Eath fut appelée, des rires moqueurs commencèrent à se former. D'un air hautain, elle marcha droitement vers le tabouret, tout en dévisageant les élèves avec mépris. Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard.

4 élèves suivirent. La première fut envoyée à Serdaigle, la table à côté de Serpentard, puis deux enfants allèrent à Poufsouffle.

Pendant ce temps, Martin essayait de se souvenir le nom de Krys. John... Jinn... Jones ! Mais, cela devait bientôt être son tour ! Il se reconcentra sur la répartition à nouveau.

Andrea Givy fut répartie à Serdaigle. Martin sentait Krys trembler à côté de lui. Et, en effet, il fut le prochain élève appelé.

Se dirigeant vers le tabouret avec peine, il s'assit vite. Le professeur Flitwick lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

Si les précédents avaient été répartis en quelques secondes, dizaines de secondes au maximum, Krys resta près de 6 minutes assis sur sa chaise, semblant batailler avec son esprit. Finalement, après un temps infiniment long du point de vue de Martin, le Choixpeau cria "Serdaigle !" et Krys rouvrit les yeux, visiblement décontenancé. Il finit pourtant par se diriger vers la table bleue qui l'acclamait, et Martin jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Flitwick qui semblait avoir du mal à cacher sa joie, Martin se demanda pourquoi. Cependant, il se reconcentra vite sur la répartition, car c'était au tour de Megan d'y aller. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick l'appela, elle partit d'un pas incertain vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau cria encore une fois "Serdaigle" à la surprise générale, puisque cela faisait trois élèves répartis dans la même maison.

Alex Levy fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Mia Lindley à Serpentard et Kyle Marsh à Gryffondor.

Phoebe fut ensuite appelée, et Martin la vit s'avancer vers le Choixpeau avec entrain. Pourtant, ce dernier mit également beaucoup de temps à la répartir. Après quelques minutes, il finit par crier "Gryffondor" et Martin fut déçu qu'au moins ses nouveaux amis ne soient pas tous dans la même maison.

Cinq élèves furent ensuite répartis, dont deux à Gryffondor, deux à Poufsouffle et un à Serpentard.

Martin vit avec intérêt Julia Rosenbach, une jeune fille très jolie, être répartie à Serdaigle. Il pensa soudain : Rosenbach ? Mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'alphabet ça ! On n'est plus que trois à ne pas être répartis !

En effet, n'étant plus beaucoup au milieu de la grande salle, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui et ses deux camarades et il en était assez oppressé. Il ne vit que d'un œil Lola Underwood être envoyée à Serpentard, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Lequel des deux aurait la chance (ou la malchance, selon les points de vue) de rester seul devant toute la grande salle ?

Soudain, Martin entendit son nom de famille et adressa un sourire désolé à son camarade qui s'était rembrunit. Il tremblait. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du tabouret, puis s'assit. Il sentit le Choixpeau lui être mis, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

Puis, il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

 _Martin Wartell... Hmm, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence... Tu me sembles ambitieux, mais pas assez pour aller à Serpentard... Tu es loyal, mais je vois que tu as une envie de tout savoir, de tout voir de ce nouveau monde qu'est le monde magique. Tu n'est pas courageux naturellement, mais tu peux le devenir pour aider tes amis. Cependant, tu pourrais sacrifier un bon nombre de choses pour persuader tes parents de l'existence de la magie. Intéressant... Vas-tu mettre ton intelligence au service de tes autres qualités ? Je le pense... J'ai donc choisi. Tu iras à Serdaigle !_

On retira le chapeau à Martin, qui sentit un sourire barrer son visage sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il était avec Krys et Megan ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table qui l'acclamait avec gentillesse et fierté. Martin se dirigea vite vers sa maison et s'assit avec empressement auprès de Krys. Celui-ci semblait très heureux également.

Martin se rappela son passage avec le choixpeau magique, et demanda à son nouvel ami :

\- Eh, Krys, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à être réparti ?

\- Apparemment, ce chapeau a vu deux côtés très Gryffondor et l'autre Serdaigle, du coup il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il en a mis du temps ! En plus il marmonnait dans ma tête c'était un peu bizarre. Mais bon, je suis là avec vous, même si on n'a pas Phoebe, c'est cool !

\- Et ben, j'espère que tu regretteras pas, lui fit remarquer un cinquième année qui était assis juste à côté d'eux. Serdaigle, c'est une super maison, mais certains élèves sont... envahissants et très travailleurs. Parfois trop, mais au moins ça nous assure une bonne moyenne ! Et puis chaque année une place de choix dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et Flitwick en est heureux. Et tout ce qui fait plaisir à Flitwick, nous fait plaisir !

\- C'est qui Flitwick déjà ? demanda Krys

\- Le nain qui vous a réparti. C'est le directeur de la maison, et depuis cette année, il est aussi directeur adjoint !

\- Il y a un prof pour chaque maison ? demanda Martin avec intérêt

\- C'est ça ! Le directeur de Gryffondor c'est Lupin, le nouveau prof de Défense. Enfin, pas si nouveau, puisqu'il a déjà été là il y a il y a quatre ans. D'ailleurs, j'en suis bien content, parce que quand j'ai fit ma première année il était là et c'est le seul avec qui j'avais des bons résultats ! Enfin, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais, bon, pour l'année des BUSEs, on ne va pas se plaindre !

Un de ses amis, qui avait suivi sa tirade avec un peu de distance, répliqua :

\- Oui, enfin Julian, tu n'y mettais pas beaucoup d'intérêt non plus ! Avec Maugrey, tu aurais très bien pu avoir des bonnes notes !

\- Ah non, répondit avec engouement le jeune homme. Maugrey n'était même pas Maugrey, puis il était complètement fou ! Non, la seule année où j'avais vraiment des bonnes notes, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, c'était la première !

\- Mais, reprit Martin, qui sont les autres directeurs, alors ?

\- Pardon, on divague, continua Julian. La directrice de Poufsouffle est Madame Chourave, qui fait la Botanique. Quant au directeur de Serpentard, et bien... C'est une bonne question, ça ! Qui est le directeur de Serpentard ? Personne n'a vu Slughorn ?

\- Slughorn a prit sa retraite, Julian, s'exclama son ami ! Je crois que Vector était à Serpentard, c'est peut-être elle ?

\- Qui est Vector ? demanda Martin

\- La prof d'Arithmancie. Tu ne l'auras pas cette année, c'est seulement si tu la prends en option en troisième année.

Soudain, ils virent la directrice se lever, et tous les élèves se turent.

\- Que le banquet commence !

D'un coup, Martin vit apparaître d'immenses plats juste devant lui, qui semblaient exquis. Il sourit à pleines dents et se précipita sur la nourriture, comme le faisaient la plupart des élèves à côté de lui.

En compagnie de Megan, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, Krys, et les deux filles de Serdaigle qui avaient été réparties avec eux, Andrea et Julia, Martin discuta de Poudlard et de leur vie d'avant. Il savait qu'une autre fille avait également été répartie dans leur maison, mais celle-ci semblait s'être déplacée vers sa soeur et ils n'avaient pas pu discuter encore.

Pourtant, lorsque la directrice énonça les règlements et les congédia plus tard, Martin ne put qu'admirer la façon dont il avait adoré sa journée. Il était avide d'en savoir plus, il voulait comprendre le monde magique entièrement. Malgré une arrière pensée pour ses parents, puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de leur parler, ou du moins de leur envoyer une lettre, il était heureux, plus que jamais il ne l'avait été. Et cela, ses parents n'avaient jamais pu lui offrir.

Il entendit l'ami du cinquième année avec qui ils avaient parlé quelques minutes auparavant crier "Les premières années Serdaigle, avec moi ! Je suis votre préfet !". Martin se dirigea donc vers lui et vit ses nouveaux amis faire de même. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rassemblés autour de lui, il demanda :

\- C'est tout ? Vous êtes juste 6 cette année ? Il y en a deux fois moins que les autres années, dit-il pour son ami qui l'attendait.

\- Entre la guerre, la peur des parents qui ne sont pas encore très rassurés et qui pensent que Poudlard n'est pas encore très sûr, et la volonté des Mangemorts de tuer tous les nés-moldus qui présentaient des signes de magie... On va avoir le droit à une génération bien plus légère que les autres années.

\- Et bien, c'est rassurant tout ça ! Bon, allez, on y va. Donc, je suis Timothy Lawn, je suis l'un de vos préfet cette année. Vous aurez tout le loisir de connaître les autres dans les jours à venir. Je vais vous montrer comment on accède à la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée (ou de sortie, dans leur cas) de la Grande Salle et commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

\- Les escaliers ont souvent des sautes d'humeur, et peuvent changer de direction à tout moment. Dans ce cas-là, pas de problème, il y a toujours un moyen disponible pour arriver à votre destination, il suffit souvent de prendre une déviation un peu plus longue. Prenez cet exercice comme un moyen de se tenir en forme, en tout cas, vous vous musclerez facilement. Regardez au dessus de votre tête, vous pourrez apercevoir certains escaliers qui bougent.

Martin bougea son regard et fut surpris de voir un nombre incroyable d'escaliers, dont certains qui n'étaient pas très stables, et cette hauteur lui donnait le vertige. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son préfet, d'une voix tremblante :

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de cas de... gens qui sont tombés ?

\- En fait, en cas de chute, l'étage apparaît et tu ne tombes au maximum que de trois mètres. Ce sont des sortes de barrières, les étages.

\- Alors quand on est en haut, la hauteur n'existe pas vraiment ?

\- Et bien, si, mais tu n'as aucun risque.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, et Timothy leur indiquait à chaque étage quels cours il auraient, ainsi que les bureaux, salles de classe, appartements qui composaient l'étage. Finalement, après un nombre qui semblait interminable pour les plus jeunes, le septième étage fut le dernier.

\- Alors, à droite, c'est la Tour des Gryffondors. Nous, on va à gauche. Vous pourrez être heureux : la vue est la meilleure de tout Poudlard : étant donné que nous avons la tour la plus haute, on a à 360 la vue sur le lac, le stade, les serres, la forêt, et même les montagnes au loin.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte bleue et bronze, qui comportait un trou en son milieu, là où aurait dû être... un heurtoir.

\- La guerre laisse des traces... Bon, normalement, on doit répondre à une énigme pour rentrer, mais les mangemorts n'étaient pas fous à cette idée et ils ont enlevé le mécanisme. Pour le moment, on a un mot de passe. _Diadème !_

La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Serdaigles. Des fauteuils et des tables étaient entreposés et tout semblait parfait pour le travail et le confort. Sur la gauche et la droite, trois escaliers partaient entrelacés puis se séparaient en trois portes distinctes.

\- Les dortoirs des filles sont à gauche, et les garçons à droite. Vu le nombre que vous êtes, les profs ont décidés de vous mettre avec les deuxième année. N'hésitez pas à leur poser des questions ! Je vous laisse visiter.

Et c'est ainsi que Martin et ses nouveaux amis visitèrent leurs nouveaux appartements, et firent connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades de dortoir. Ils étaient cinq dans leur chambre, Martin, Krys, Alex, John, Hunter. Les trois deuxièmes années semblaient tout heureux à l'idée de partager leur dortoir avec de nouvelles personnes, et ils aidèrent les deux nouveaux à prendre leur marques.

Martin retrouva son chat, à qui il n'avait toujours pastrouvé de nom, et ses habits. Il se coucha la tête pleine d'angoisse et d'envie. Il était fier d'être un sorcier.


End file.
